Hurt
by Rose Diamant
Summary: Après une attaque des mangemorts à Privet Drive, Harry est obligé d'aller vivre chez Severus et de prendre une autre identité pour échapper aux menaces de mort de Voldemort. Il apprendra à connaître Severus mais aussi Elena Dumbledore, fille d'Albus et de Minerva. Severus/Harry, relation père-fils.
1. Elena Dumbledore

Bon tout d'abord je pense qu'un bonjour s'impose. Sachez que cette fiction sort tout droit de mon imagination et qu'après avoir lu et relu, vu et revu Harry Potter, je me suis dit qu'il fallait un UA.

**NDA :** Je vous demande de ne pas critiquer trop vite et de prendre le temps d'apprécier.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>: **Elena Dumbledore**

L'année scolaire d'Harry avait été très éprouvante et surtout riche en émotion, il avait vu Cédric Diggory mourir sous ses yeux et vu Lord Voldemort revenir à la vie.

Une semaine qu'il avait été obligé de retourner pour les vacances d'été chez les Dursley, il avait supplié Dumbledore de ne pas l'y renvoyer mais rien n'à faire. Le directeur de Poudlard était resté ancrer sur sa position sans flancher une seconde aux suppliques de l'enfant.

On était en juillet, il faisait nuit noir dehors, Privet Drive était éclairée par des lampadaires plantés ici et là au bord des trottoirs. Un vent assez violent faisait claquer portes et fenêtres de la maison des Dursley. Harry se trouvait à l'étage dans l'ancienne chambre de son cousin Dudley. Grâce à quelques menaces claires et nettes de la part de Minerva, les Dursley avaient été obligé de sortir Harry de son placard et de lui donner une chambre assez décente.

Il était aux alentours de minuit lorsqu'une explosion retentit au rez-de-chaussée réveillant le voisinage ainsi que les occupants de la maison.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et chercha à tâtons d'une main sa paire de lunettes qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Il les mit et descendit sans faire de bruit en entendant des murmures et se stoppa aux escaliers lorsqu'il vit une lumière verte rayonnée dans le salon.

- Vernon! Cria Pétunia se précipitant vers le corps sans vie de son mari.

Aussitôt, un autre rayon vert et Harry n'entendit plus la voix de sa tante si ce n'est le bruit d'un corps qui tombe sur le plancher du salon. Horrifié, Harry remonta en courant dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé cherchant sa baguette magique puis il se rappela que toutes ses affaires concernant le monde des sorciers étaient enfermées dans la chambre de son oncle et de sa tante. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il se retrouvait sans protection à la merci des mangemorts qui se trouvaient en bas.

Une autre explosion se fit sentir, faisant trembler la maison. Les mangemorts étaient en train de détruire tout le quartier, le réduisant à sang et à feu. Harry se tourna vers la fenêtre pour constater avec horreur que pratiquement toutes les maisons de son quartier étaient en train de prendre feu, il vit des gens courir à gauche à droite, essayant de fuir aux mangemorts qui étaient à leur poursuite. Ils pouvaient entendre les cris de certaines femmes qui hurlaient au secours, il voyait un quartier être décimé sous ses yeux impuissants, tant de malheur uniquement par sa faute.

Une explosion se fit à nouveau sentir mais cette fois-ci, c'était dans la maison et il pouvait entendre les bruits de pas de plusieurs personnes se rapprochés dangereusement de sa chambre. Il reculait en faisant un pas en arrière voyant une ombre passée sous la porte. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre en sentant sa mort arrivée.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître deux mangemorts baguettes levées vers le survivant.

- Potter! S'exclama l'un des mangemorts.

Harry essayait de rester digne quoi qu'il arrive, refoulant la peur qui montait en lui, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

- Le maître sera content de voir le cadeau qu'on lui rapporte. Ajouta l'autre mangemort avec un rire diabolique qui résonnait dans toute la pièce.

Alors que l'un des mangemorts s'apprêtait à lancer un sort à Harry, le serviteur de Voldemort s'écroula sur le sol. Harry eut les yeux ronds et leva la tête pour voir une jeune femme blonde, la silhouette fine et élancée vêtue d'une robe moulante bleue nuit aux yeux bleus clair qui affichait un large sourire.

L'autre mangemort qui était toujours debout, profita de ce moment d'inattention de la part de la jeune femme pour contre attaquer.

- Expulso!

La jeune femme fut expulsée de la pièce et alla heurter le mur des escaliers, se cognant la tête à cause de la force du sort et s'évanouit sur le coup, du sang s'écoulait de sa tête.

- À nous maintenant, Potter! Dit le mangemort avec une lueur sadique dans le regard. Endoloris!

Le sort toucha de plein fouet Harry qui hurla de douleur lorsque instantanément les effets de l'impardonnable se fit ressentir. Il s'écroula sur le sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, torturé par la douleur que propageait le sort dans son corps. Le mangemort récidiva, s'acharnant sur le survivant en lui lançant plusieurs fois l'un des impardonnables.

La blonde qui s'était évanouie, reprit conscience avec difficulté, sentant sa tête lui faire horriblement mal. Sa vue était brouillée et distinguait à peine la silhouette du mangemort qui faisait souffrir Harry.

- Stupefix! Lança-t-elle vers le mangemort et le toucha sans grande difficulté.

Elle essaya de se relever mais son corps semblait ne pas vouloir lui obéir et sentait ses forces l'abandonnées. Elle perdait du sang et sa magie était en train de s'affaiblir à cause de son état. Elle rampa vers le survivant avec difficulté car les marches d'escaliers ne faisaient que la ralentir alors qu'elle entendait des voix des autres mangemorts qui venaient de s'introduire dans la demeure.

Elle arriva près du survivant qui s'était évanoui à cause de la douleur causée par le doloris.

- Va regarder là-haut! Entendit-elle depuis l'étage.

Sursautant de peur, elle enlaça le survivant, faisant office de bouclier et murmura des incantations tandis que du sang s'écoulait lentement d'une de ses narines.

Un mangemort monta à l'étage et fouilla toutes les pièces sans trouver la trace du survivant mais seulement le corps de ses deux collègues, un stupefixier et l'autre inconscient.

- Il n'est pas ici. Informa le mangemort à ses trois collègues qui venaient de le rejoindre.

- Fouiller le quartier, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin. Ordonna l'un des mangemorts aux cheveux longs et blonds. Ramassez-moi ces deux incapables.

Les trois mangemorts acquiescèrent et deux d'entre eux soulevèrent leurs confrères et sortirent de la maison sauf un des mangemorts qui était resté attendant que les autres s'en aillent.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il scruta la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelque chose comme s'il savait que quelqu'un était dans la pièce.

- Potter ? Murmura le mangemort.

- Severus? Demanda la jeune femme enlevant le sort qu'elle venait de jeter sur elle et Harry.

- Oh! Elena! S'exclama le mangemort surpris de voir la blonde.

N'ayant pas le temps de se retrouver, ils entendirent une nouvelle explosion bien plus puissante que les précédentes, la maison était en feu et elle menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment.

Severus s'approcha de la jeune femme et du survivant.

- Prends ma main et tiens-le bien, nous allons transplaner. La prévint Severus.

Elena opina de la tête et fit comme Severus lui avait ordonné et ils transplanèrent sans plus attendre.

Aussitôt, ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de Poudlard. Elena tenait fermement un Harry inconscient dans ses bras et vacilla quelque peu lorsqu'ils atterrirent. Elle était de plus en plus faible et ne se sentait plus la force de faire un pas alors elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe avec le survivant dans les bras.

Severus ôta son masque de mangemort et souleva Harry, le mettant sur épaule puis il aida Elena à se relever et à s'accrocher à lui pour pouvoir avancer.

- J'ai mal à la tête, Sev... Murmura Elena des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- On y est presque. L'encouragea Severus.

C'est avec difficulté qu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Pomfresh qui se trouvait dans son bureau sortit de là, alertée par les bruits de la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Par Merlin! Elena! S'exclama Pomfresh voyant la blonde ensanglantée avec du sang sur la tête.

La médicomage se précipita vers eux et rattrapa Elena avant que celle-ci ne tombe et l'aida à s'installer sur un des lits de l'infirmerie tandis que Severus en faisait de même pour Potter.

- Que s'est-il passé? S'enquit Pompom auscultant Elena.

- Attaque des mangemorts chez Potter. Répondit Severus.

Pomfresh préféra ne pas en parler et s'occupa de sa patiente, refermant la blessure d'Elena, elle fit un bandage à la jeune blonde grâce à la magie pour ne pas attiser la douleur. Elle fit boire des potions à Elena avant de vérifier l'état du survivant.

Ce dernier n'avait aucune blessure physique mais elle ne savait comment guérir les blessures morales car en voyant l'état du brun, elle savait quel sort était capable de mettre quelqu'un dans un état pareil et Severus lui avait dit que les mangemorts avaient attaqué sa maison, ce qui voulait dire qu'il a subi des dommages et ne savait pas si ce garçon pourrait en supporter plus.

- Je vais prévenir, Albus et Minerva. Dit Pompom avant de quitter l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Que faisais-tu à Privet Drive? Questionna Severus à Elena.

La blonde se retourna vers son interlocuteur, le visage las et un sourire à peine visible.

- Pour saluer ta mère. Répondit simplement la blonde.

Severus écarquilla les yeux surpris, la bouche ouverte et la referma après, lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire et pendant un moment il sembla perdu dans ses pensées, le regard lointain.

- Je suis désolée, Sev. S'excusa la jeune femme sortant le professeur de potions de ses pensées.

- Elena! S'écria la voix du professeur Dumbledore accourant vers la blonde.

Elena se redressa dans son lit et posa son regard sur le vieux sorcier qui courait vers elle avec une inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle fut prise dans une étreinte étouffante. Dumbledore la serra dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne lui échappe une nouvelle fois.

- Mon enfant! Lâcha Dumbledore dans un souffle trahissant son angoisse et sa peur.

- Je vais bien papa. Assura Elena d'une voix à peine audible.

- Elena! S'exclama la voix de McGonagall cette fois-ci.

La vieille femme se précipita au chevet de la blonde et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras lorsque Dumbledore se retira. Pomfresh et Severus regardaient le directeur et Minerva avec un sourire amusé.

- Maman, tu m'étouffes. Se plaignit Elena.

Minerva se dégagea à contrecœur de sa fille mais s'assit sur son lit et tenait sa main dans la sienne, la scrutant du regard pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée ailleurs qu'à la tête.

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda Minerva inquiète.

- Je ne suis plus une gamine, maman. Se renfrogna la blonde.

- Tu as été blessée. S'offusqua Minerva.

- J'ai pris un mauvais coup à la tête mais Poppy s'est bien occupée de moi et ça va mieux. C'est d'Harry dont il faudrait se préoccuper. Répliqua Elena agacée.

Soudain, Dumbledore et Minerva semblèrent se rappeler que le survivant avait été admis à l'infirmerie et que des mangemorts avaient attaqué sa maison et détruit son quartier.

- Comment va-t-il, Poppy? Interrogea Dumbledore.

- Il a subi le sortilège du doloris plusieurs fois et ne souffre pas de blessures physiques mais plutôt morales. Je ne sais pas comment il réagira à son réveil Albus, il est trop jeune pour supporter les effets d'un tel sort. Expliqua Pomfresh d'un air peiné.

- Je sais. Soupira Albus.

- Voldemort est décidé à tuer Potter. Les informa Severus prenant place sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie.

- Que s'est-il passé, Severus? Comment se fait-il que Voldemort ait changé ses plans? Le questionna Albus.

- Je ne sais pas. De tout ce que je sais, il est décidé à se débarrasser de Potter avant la fin de l'année et ce soir nous avons tous été convoqué, même les enfants des mangemorts ont été obligé d'y assister. Il nous a donné à tous comme ordre de lui ramener Potter vivant ou mort. Répondit Severus.

- Par Merlin! Albus, qu'allons-nous faire? S'affola Pompom.

- N'avez-vous pas la raison de ce changement soudain? Demanda Albus au maître de potions.

- Une autre prophétie. Répondit Severus.

- Une autre prophétie? Répéta Dumbledore incrédule.

- On lui a rapporté une prophétie et comme pour la première, il y croit. Dit Severus.

- Et que dit cette prophétie? Renchérit Albus.

- Je l'ignore, je n'ai pas pu avoir d'informations là-dessus, seul Voldemort connaît la prophétie mais j'essaierai d'en savoir un peu plus à ce sujet lors de la prochaine réunion. Dit Severus.

- Il n'en est pas question. Protesta Elena.

- Elena... Souffla Albus.

- Il ne retournera pas chez ce monstre, papa. Déclara Elena d'une voix ferme.

- Ma fille je t'assure que si j'avais le choix je... Commença Albus.

- Arrête ça! Pas de fausses excuses avec moi ok? Je ne suis plus une gamine de cinq ans. S'énerva Elena. Tu te sers de Severus comme d'un pion sur un échiquier géant, le déplaçant à ta guise sans aucun remords.

- Elena! S'offusqua Minerva par les paroles de sa fille.

- Quoi Elena? S'emporta la blonde. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tous ces mensonges et de ces machineries qui mettent la vie de plusieurs innocents en danger.

- De quoi parles-tu? Demanda Severus complètement largué.

- Des mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore, je parle des machinations cyniques de mon père, je parle de la vie des gens qui sont en danger permanent à cause de lui. Répondit Elena pointant du doigt Dumbledore avec une colère sans nom.

- Elena, tu as besoin de repos...

- Tu leur as dit pourquoi Harry pouvait parler fourchelangue? Leur as-tu seulement expliqué le lien qui unit Harry à Voldemort? Leur as-tu dit pourquoi Harry vivait pendant plus de quatorze ans dans un placard à balai? Pourquoi il est si maigre et si petit pour un garçon de son âge? L'as-tu fait? Hurla Elena devenant rouge de colère.

- Albus, de quoi parle-t-elle? Questionna Minerva surprise par les accusations de leur fille.

- C'est simple maman, Harry est un horcrux. Dévoila Elena.

Tout de suite, ce fut le silence total dans la pièce. Pomfresh avait mis les mains à la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier tandis que Minerva et Severus étaient figés sur place, les yeux ronds, la mâchoire décollée.

- Albus! Co... Comment? Balbutia Minerva ne trouvant pas les mots pour engueuler le directeur.

- Vous comptiez le sacrifier n'est-ce pas? Pendant tout ce temps, vous l'avez maintenu en vie dans le seul but de devoir le SACRIFIER? Hurla Rogue énervé.

- Laissez-moi m'expliquer. Plaida Albus.

- Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer papa? Tu nous as tous menti et manipulé. S'énerva Elena.

- Tu crois tout savoir mais tu ne sais rien mon enfant. Dit Albus à sa fille.

- Je ne sais peut-être pas tout mais j'ai appris qui est le véritable Dumbledore il y'a une semaine. Rétorqua Elena.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, toutes mes décisions sont prises uniquement pour le bien de la communauté magique. Se défendit Albus.

- Au point de vouloir sacrifier un enfant qui a perdu ses parents? Au point de mettre sur un gamin de 15 ans ce lourd fardeau? S'énerva une énième fois la blonde.

Elle retira violemment les draps qui l'enveloppaient et quitta son lit avec difficulté, toujours affaiblie par l'attaque de tout à l'heure. Une simple minute d'inattention et la voilà dans cet état, elle était toujours aussi maladroite et surtout aussi imprudente.

- Écoute-moi bien papa car je ne le répéterai pas deux fois, jamais je ne te laisserai manipuler Severus et Harry tant que je vivrais. Tu devras apprendre à tous nous faire confiance et à nous parler sans cacher quoi que ce soit. Annonça Elena. « Mieux vaut une amère vérité qu'un doux mensonge ».

Marchant avec précaution sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde, Elena se dirigea vers le lit du survivant. Une fois à ses côtés, elle s'assit sur le lit et prit la main de ce dernier.

- Severus, tu sais où nous trouver. Dit la blonde avant de transplaner avec Harry.

Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. Toute cette histoire était en train de dégénérer et il sentait une migraine montrée le bout de son nez.

- Comment peut-elle transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard? Demanda Pomfresh brisant ainsi le silence.

- C'est Elena. Répondit Severus en haussant les épaules.

Severus préférait ne pas avoir à continuer cette discussion avec Dumbledore, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ce soir au sujet d'Harry était très troublant pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il ne se sentait pas la force de pouvoir affronter Albus et de lui dire ces quatre vérités. Il était déçu et se sentait trahi par l'homme qu'il a toujours considéré comme son mentor, comme un père.

À cet instant précis, il lui était impossible de rester dans la même pièce que lui. Il allait tout casser et ne serait certainement pas capable de se contrôler en faisant face au directeur.

- Severus. L'interpella Albus.

Ne répondant pas, le maître de potions sortit de l'infirmerie ne voulant nullement écouté les salades que lui auraient sorties le vieux sorcier et se dirigea vers ses appartements sachant très bien qu'il allait y retrouver Elena ainsi que Potter.

Pendant le trajet qui le menait à ses appartements, il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Elena et savait qu'elle n'accuserait jamais son père sans avoir de solides preuves et de surcroît, Dumbledore n'avait pas démenti ce qu'elle avait dit. Ainsi Potter serait un horcrux, une partie de l'âme de Voldemort et il était condamné à mourir.

À cet instant précis, il se sentit misérable, il avait passé quatre années à mépriser et à détester le garçon sans savoir qu'il était maintenu en vie dans le seul but de mourir en tant que martyr. Le fils de Lily n'était qu'un vulgaire pion aux yeux de Dumbledore, un bon soldat qu'il entraînait pour un combat dont il connaissait déjà l'issu. Il avait promis à Lily qu'il protégerait son fils au péril de sa vie et il tiendrait sa promesse.

Arrivé devant le tableau qui gardait ses appartements, il murmura le mot de passe et put y pénétrer tout en soupirant de lassitude. Il était épuisé et ne se sentait pas capable de réfléchir mais il avait besoin de réponses. Pourquoi était-elle revenue? Pourquoi maintenant? Qu'avait-elle fait pendant ces sept ans?

Il ne put approfondir ses pensées que la blonde sortit de sa chambre vêtue d'une simple nuisette noire laissant voir ses magnifiques jambes fines.

Elena avait toujours été une belle femme avec un corps de déesse et adorait mettre ses formes en valeurs sans pour autant trop en dévoiler, bien qu'avec Severus c'était tout autre chose car elle n'avait pas honte de s'exposer face à lui et de dévoiler un peu plus son corps.

- Tu veux que je te serve un peu de café? Proposa gentiment Elena.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Instilla Severus.

- Café sans sucre? Continua-t-elle ne prêtant pas attention à la mauvaise humeur de son hôte.

Elle fit apparaître deux tasses de café sur la table basse du salon et prit place dans l'un des fauteuils, attendant que Severus en fasse de même.

- Je vais me coucher. Dit Severus se dirigeant tout droit vers la chambre d'ami sachant très bien que la blonde y avait installé le survivant.

- Sev. L'appela Elena.

- Demain. Souffla-t-il avant de disparaître dans la chambre d'ami laissant Elena toute seule au salon.

Le lendemain, vers huit heures du matin, Elena fut la première à s'être levée et préparait hâtivement le petit-déjeuner mais il eut plusieurs raté dans sa préparation car elle essayait vainement de faire du pain et n'y arrivait pas. Pestant pour la énième fois sur son incompétence à savoir faire de la cuisine, elle sursauta lorsqu'une voix ensommeillée la salua.

- Bonjour. Dit timidement Harry à l'entrée de la porte de la cuisine.

- Harry! Bien dormi? Demanda-t-elle en faisant face au survivant.

- Oui, merci. Répondit Harry.

Elena détailla le garçon de la tête au pied et comprit pourquoi Severus était aussi froid et distant avec lui, pour ne pas dire méprisant bien que ce soit le mot adéquat.

- Euh... Madame...votre. Bafouilla Harry avant de finalement montrer du doigt la poêle qui prenait feu.

Elena se retourna pour voir ce que lui montrait le survivant et lâcha un cri avant de finalement se précipiter vers la poêle et de la sortir du feu.

- Merde! Pesta Elena irritée.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ici? Grogna Severus déjà vêtu dans ses éternelles robes noires.

Harry sursauta lorsque le maître de potions fit apparition dans son dos en élevant la voix. Elena se contenta de faire la moue et de faire un sourire crispé au maître des lieux.

- À ce que je vois tu es toujours aussi mauvaise cuisinière. Remarqua Severus avec mépris.

- J'ai été distraite. Se défendit Elena de mauvaise foi.

- Vu l'état de la cuisine, tu as été bien plus que distraite. Commenta Severus.

La cuisine ressemblait à un vrai champ de bataille, des casseroles étaient étalés sur le plan de travail ici et là, certaines contenaient de la nourriture cramée, des assiettes sales traînaient dans le lave-vaisselle. Le four était en bien mauvais état que le reste des ustensiles de cuisine.

- C'est comme ça que tu me remercies pour avoir voulu te faire plaisir? S'énerva Elena.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache. Répliqua Severus.

- Je te hais. Bougonna la blonde.

Harry qui était au milieu de la scène regardait tour à tour la blonde et le maître de potions se fusiller du regard.

Aussitôt, la cheminée du salon s'activa et McGonagall en sortit sa tête.

- Severus! Elena! Les appela Minerva.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Beugla l'espion.

- Dumbledore souhaite nous parler, amenez Harry avec vous. Expliqua Minerva avant de disparaître de la cheminée.

- C'est Dumbledore maintenant? S'étonna Elena amusée.

Severus secoua la tête, excédé par le comportement de la blonde. Il s'avança vers la cheminée et se retourna vers Harry.

- Suivez-moi. Ordonna sèchement Severus au survivant.

- Le mot "douceur" existe-t-il dans ton dictionnaire? S'enquit Elena.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Répondit le maître de potions.

Il lança un regard noir à Harry le faisant signe de s'exécuter en avançant vers lui. Harry regarda Elena comme pour demander son accord et celle-ci hocha simplement la tête en lui souriant.

Tous les trois passèrent par la cheminée pour aller au QG de l'ordre du phénix, c'est-à-dire à Square Grimmaurd dans la demeure des Black.

À peine, eurent-ils passé la cheminée qu'Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui la réceptionna juste à temps.

- Harry! S'exclama-t-elle soulagée de le voir sain et sauf.

Tous les membres de l'ordre ainsi que les enfants Weasley et Hermione Granger y étaient présents. Sirius prit son filleul dans ses bras lorsque la jeune Gryffondor décida enfin de le lâcher.

- Harry est-ce que ça va? Demanda Sirius examinant son filleul de la tête aux pieds.

- Oui, ça va. Le rassura Harry. Mais que fais-tu ici?

- Je demanderai à tous de vous asseoir s'il vous plaît. Les interrompit Albus se levant de son siège.

Ceux qui étaient debout prirent place et attendirent que le directeur puisse continuer. Harry était assis entre Hermione et Sirius tandis qu'Elena s'était assise en face de Severus.

- Bien, si je vous ai réuni ici c'est parce que l'heure est grave. Harry s'est fait attaquer hier soir par des mangemorts qui ont détruit sa maison et son quartier. Voldemort est décidé à tuer le garçon qui a survécu et n'arrêtera pas ses exactions tant qu'il ne sera pas satisfait. C'est pourquoi nous devons absolument mettre Harry en sécurité et le cacher de Voldemort. Débuta Albus d'une voix grave.

Albus regarda chacun des membres de l'ordre et posa son regard un peu plus longtemps sur sa fille, cette dernière lui en voulait toujours et il pouvait le comprendre bien que cela l'attristait.

- Voldemort a changé ses plans parce qu'il a eu vent d'une autre prophétie le concernant et certainement Harry aussi pour vouloir le tuer à tout prix. Poursuivit Dumbledore.

- Quelle prophétie? Questionna Sirius.

- Que dit-elle? Demanda Arthur.

- Nous ne le savons pas, hélas. Répondit Albus.

- Et ce mangemort sert à quoi s'il n'est pas capable de rapporter une telle information? Interrogea Alastor en fixant Severus.

-Je vous interdis de faire des allusions sur la loyauté de Severus. S'emporta Elena se levant de son siège.

- Qui es-tu pour parler? Une ex-mangemort repentie? Se moqua Alastor.

- Et vous? Un pauvre con boiteux? Répliqua Elena d'une voix presque aussi froide que celle de Severus.

- Ça suffit! Gronda Albus horripilé. Alastor, Severus est de notre côté depuis le début.

- On n'a aucune preuve qu'il est sincère, c'est un mangemort et il a la marque. Rétorqua Alastor.

- Severus a la marque mais uniquement parce que c'est un espion à la solde de l'ordre et contrairement à vous tous, il risque sa vie tous les jours pour vous rapporter des informations capitales qui nous permettrons de gagner cette guerre. Protesta Elena.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je ne sais pas? Et toi tu sais? À part critiquer les actions de Severus, que fais-tu? À part le traiter de mangemort et autre, que fais-tu? Tu n'as pas le millième de courage qu'a Severus. Aucun d'entre vous ne pourrait avoir le courage qu'il a, de se rendre à chaque appel chez Voldemort ne sachant pas s'il reviendra ou pas, s'il mourra ou s'il se fera démasquer. Personne, je dis bien PERSONNE ne peut faire ce qu'il fait pour vous, pour nous tous, pour Harry et pour le monde Sorciers. S'énerva Elena.

- Elena. Essaya Albus d'apaiser la colère de sa fille.

- Non, papa. Tout ça c'est de ta faute et de la leur si Severus met tout le temps sa vie en danger. Les accusa Elena.

- Papa! Relevèrent toute l'assemblée sauf Minerva, Severus, Pomfresh et Albus.

- Elena, je sais que... Commença Minerva.

- Maman stop. La coupa Elena irritée.

- Maman! Répéta l'assemblée surprise.

- Vous allez la fermer? Oui ce sont mes parents et après? Ça vous choque tant que ça d'apprendre que le grand Dumbledore puisse avoir un enfant avec son professeur de Métamorphose? Craqua Elena à bout de nerfs.

- Elena, tu devrais te calmer. La conseilla Minerva.

- Pas tant que cette histoire de loyauté ne soit réglée. Répliqua Elena.

- Je crois que jusque-là j'arrive à me débrouiller tout seul. Lui fit remarquer Severus sortant de son silence.

- Ah oui? Te faire torturer à chaque fois que Voldemort est en colère parce que tu ne remplis pas bien tes missions, tu appelles ça bien te débrouiller? Hurla Elena.

- Comment? Demanda Severus stupéfait, les yeux écarquillés.

- Faut croire que je te connais bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Murmura Elena avec un sourire triste.

Severus regarda longuement la jeune femme, essayant de comprendre comment elle avait fait pour être au courant d'une telle chose. Il savait que Dumbledore ne lui aurait jamais dit ça encore moins Poppy ou Minerva. Les trois seules personnes qui connaissaient sa vie de mangemort dans les moindres détails.

- Tu ne peux pas le savoir à moins... À moins que... Tu... S'horrifia Severus.

Il avait compris et elle ne démentait pas ses allusions, ses yeux suffisaient pour répondre à ses questions. La douleur qui s'y lisait était très claire.

- Pas maintenant, Sev. Murmura-t-elle en le suppliant du regard. Pas maintenant.

Trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit, il se tut n'osant pas la contredire. Il s'affala un peu plus dans le fauteuil ne la lâchant pas du regard. Elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant alors il respecterait son choix et remit son masque impassible sur son visage comme si de rien n'était, attendant que la réunion se termine pour parler avec elle.

Elena le remercia du regard et se rassit sur le canapé, apparemment calmée.

- Bon maintenant que tout le monde s'est calmé, je pense que l'on peut reprendre. Parla Albus.

Effectivement tout le monde s'était calmé et personne n'avait repris la parole sauf Albus.

- Étant donné la situation, il vaudrait mieux que miss Granger ainsi que la famille Weasley s'installent ici pendant l'été, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Sirius. Proposa Albus.

- Euh, pas de problème pour moi. Accepta Sirius.

- Bien. Et pour Harry, je suggère qu'il aille passer le reste de l'été chez Severus. Continua Dumbledore.

- Il est hors de question que mon filleul aille vivre chez ce bâtard graisseux. S'indigna Black.

Elena sortit sa baguette et se releva aussitôt en entendant l'insulte de Black à l'encontre de Severus.

- Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ta langue, espèce de sal clébard mal léché. Le menaça Elena.

- C'est quoi ton problème la fausse blonde? Siffla Sirius.

- Navré de te décevoir mais je suis une vraie blonde et mon problème c'est le connard au comportement d'adolescent attardé. Répliqua Elena.

Sirius sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Elena qui en fit de même avec la sienne.

- Sirius, range ta baguette. L'ordonna Albus.

Sirius dévisagea Elena avant de finalement obtempérer et de ranger sa baguette. Une fois fait, Elena fit pareille sans lâcher Sirius des yeux.

- Voldemort est à sa recherche et essayera de l'atteindre par tous les moyens. Seul Severus est capable de remplir une telle mission surtout qu'Harry sera obligé de changer d'identité pendant un temps. Expliqua Albus.

- Je suis le parrain d'Harry et c'est mon devoir de le protéger. Contesta Sirius.

- En étant recherché? Tu crois que la vie de clandestin est idéale pour un gamin? Ah oui! J'avais oublié, tu n'es pas tout à fait fini. Ricana Elena avec dégoût.

- Elena! La réprimanda Minerva devançant Sirius.

- Peut-on finir cette réunion s'il vous plaît? S'impatienta Tonks.

- Sirius je comprends tout à fait ton désaccord mais ma décision est sans appel, Harry ira vivre chez Severus. Déclara Albus.

- Jamais il n'ira chez Snivellus. Refusa Sirius.

- Pas question que je vive avec Potter. Dédaigna Severus.

- Ne l'appelle plus jamais, Snivellus. S'énerva Elena.

- Assez! Tonna Albus en colère. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre vous disputez comme des gamins de cinq ans. Harry ira vivre chez Severus que vous le vouliez ou non et changera d'identité en tant que fils de Rogue. Sirius, tu es recherché et tu ne peux pas apporter à Harry protection et stabilité surtout qu'en ce moment Voldemort est aux trousses de l'enfant. La guerre approche à grands pas alors vous allez mettre vos querelles de côté pour travailler tous ensemble. Poursuivit Albus élevant la voix.

C'était la première fois qu'Albus élevait la voix et la toute première fois qu'on le voyait en colère. D'habitude c'est un homme calme et posé, qui semble intouchable sous ses airs de vieux sénile.

- Ce n'est que temporaire. Assura Albus reprenant son calme.

- Je voudrais moi aussi aider Severus à protéger, Harry. Quémanda Elena.

- Comme tu veux, je suppose qu'Harry ne sera pas contre le fait d'avoir une maman. Supposa Albus souriant, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Et mon avis dans tout ça? Ça ne compte pas? S'insurgea le survivant.

- Bien sûr mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas d'autres choix que de procéder ainsi. Rétorqua Albus.

- Qui ne nous dit pas que Severus ira livrer Harry à Vous-Savez-Qui? Interrogea Arthur dubitatif.

- Nous ne savons pas où va son allégeance. Appuya Remus qui était jusque-là resté silencieux.

- Je ne laisserais pas mon filleul avec cette chauve-souris. Ajouta Sirius.

- C'est moi où vous le faites exprès? N'avez-vous pas compris jusqu'à maintenant pourquoi Severus a tourné le dos aux mangemorts? Sirius et Remus, je crois que vous, vous avez la réponse mais vous refusez de la voir. Après tout, c'est en partie de votre faute si Severus a la marque, avec vos blagues idiotes et vos coups bas. C'est à cause des maraudeurs que Severus a choisi les ténèbres. Vous l'avez persécuté pendant sept ans, uniquement parce que c'était un Serpentard et que la seule personne avec qui il parlait n'était autre que Lily, une gryffondor, la fille que James convoitait.

- Tais-toi, Elena. Ordonna Severus.

- Pourquoi? Tu as honte de dire que tu es là uniquement parce que la femme que tu aimais est morte des mains de Voldemort? Demanda Elena.

- La ferme! Hurla Severus.

- Tu as honte parce que tu l'aimes toujours? Continua Elena.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer. Fulmina Severus.

- Tu as prévenu papa que Voldemort en avait après eux mais malheureusement ils ont été trahi par le gardien de leur secret, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu Sev. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort. Persista Elena s'avançant vers le maître de potions lentement. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Lily, Sev. Tu as essayé de la sauver et...

- Et je n'y suis pas arrivé, j'ai échoué. La coupa Severus sur un ton amer et plein de remords.

- Non Severus, tu l'as protégé comme tu as pu. Protesta Elena.

Se sentant oppressé, Severus sortit de la maison en trombe laissant tout le monde stupéfait. Certains avaient la bouche ouverte et d'autres les yeux écarquillés. Elena leur fit face à tous, les regarda un à un avant de prendre la parole.

- Vous vous posez tous des questions sur la loyauté de Severus? Vous vous demandez pourquoi il a tourné le dos à Voldemort? La réponse à toutes vos questions est l'amour que Severus porte à Lily. Leur révéla Elena. Papa a jugé bon de vous le cacher mais je pense que vous êtes en droit de savoir que Severus a tout de suite été prévenir papa lorsqu'il a appris que Voldemort en avait après James et Lily. Malheureusement, Peter, le gardien de leur secret les a trahis et vous connaissez tous la suite. C'est par amour que Severus se retrouve avec nous et qu'il passé son temps à veiller sur Harry. Vous pouvez douter de Severus mais pas de l'amour qu'il porte à Lily.

- Snivellus n'a jamais aimé personne. Récusa Sirius.

- As-tu déjà vu Severus effectuer un patronus? Lui demanda calmement Elena.

- Le patronus de Severus est une biche, tout comme Lily. Leur apprit Albus.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Albus, décontenancé.

- Une biche tout comme Lily. Ajouta Elena. Severus ne trahira jamais l'ordre parce qu'il a promis de protéger le fils de Lily au péril de sa vie.

- Il hait Harry. Lui rappela Sirius.

- Parce que Harry lui rappelle James. Parce qu'Harry lui rappelle sans cesse l'homme qui l'a humilié pendant sept ans de sa vie, lui volant sa meilleure amie, la femme qu'il aimait. Hurla Elena. Mettez-vous ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois à la place de Severus, rien qu'une fois. Aucun de vous ne supporterait l'enfant de celui qui a été votre bourreau pendant sept ans. Vous savez tous comment James a été horrible avec Severus pendant sa scolarité. Black et Lupin, vous y avez contribué vous aussi alors au lieu de juger Severus, vous feriez mieux d'avoir honte de vous et de vous excuser pour tout le mal que vous lui avez fait. S'énerva Elena.

Elle prit à son tour la porte de sortie à la recherche de Severus, ne supportant pas d'être dans la même pièce que de tels hypocrites. Ils jugent l'apparence du maître de potions mais n'essayent pas de comprendre l'homme qui se cache sous ses airs froids et distants.

Elle l'avait abandonné elle aussi il y'a sept ans et savait qu'il ne la pardonnerait pas aussi facilement mais elle voulait essayer, elle voulait se racheter auprès de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur : <strong>Si vous voulez la suite, faîtes-le moi savoir. Bisous au miel.


	2. La famille Rogue

Réponses aux reviews :

Je tiens à vous informer que je vous répondrais ainsi, pas de MP mais pour ceux qui aimeraient me parler en privé, vous savez où me trouver.

**Stormtrooper2 : **Tu es curieuse ! Ce qu'il y'a eu entre Elena et Severus est assez compliqué à expliquer mais ça viendra avec le temps. Oui, Elena est plus jeune que le maître des potions, elle a 24 ans. Voici la suite.

**Piha972 : **Piha me fait penser à un film hindou. Voici la suite.

**Guest : **A vrai dire je ne savais pas comment allait évoluer cette histoire mais au fur et à mesure les idées viennent et je sais déjà comment elle va se terminer. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer cette histoire.

**Keloush : **Merci beaucoup.

**Guest2 : **Merci beaucoup. Pour la famille je pense qu'Elena sera l'arbitre entre les disputes de Rogue et d'Harry mais je pense que notre jeune Potter en apprenant une partie sur la vie de Severus a un autre point de vue sur cet homme froid et sarcastique. Harry pourra nous étonner dans cette histoire.

**Janetteaaa : **La suite.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je compte poster chaque week-end. Les timides je ne mange et sachez que votre avis compte et les critiques sont constructives donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser un reviews de temps en temps.

*Personnages OC :

**-Elena Dumbledore : **Elle est née le 30 juillet 1971, fille d'Albus Dumbledore et de Minerva McGonagall. Elena est une sang-mêlé et c'est une blonde aux yeux bleus.

Elle a fait sa scolarité à Poudlard dans la maison Serdaigle en 1982. Pendant ses six années d'études à Poudlard, Elena se lie d'amitié avec son professeur de potions, pour qui elle développera des sentiments autre que de l'amitié. Lorsqu'elle se rend compte en sixième année qu'elle est amoureuse de son professeur de potions et qu'il ne l'aimera jamais, elle décide d'aller faire sa septième année à l'école de BeauxBâtons sans en informer Severus.

Après sa scolarité au collège, Elena va continuer des études en Russie où elle y vivra pendant pratiquement six ans.

Chapitre 2 : **La famille Rogue**

Elena sortit de la demeure des Black à la recherche de Severus. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le chercher bien longtemps car il était assis au perron de la maison des Black. Il semblait si fragile, si blessé mais si humain qu'elle en eut le cœur serré de le voir aussi malheureux. Elle avait dépassé les bornes en étalant la vie privée de Severus devant tous les membres de l'ordre mais il le fallait. Pour lui et pour le jeune Potter.

Elle s'assit près de lui attendant qu'il daigne lui dire un mot.

-Comment sais-tu pour les punitions du seigneur des ténèbres ? Demanda le maitre des potions tournant son visage vers Elena.

-Pas maintenant. Le supplia-t-elle.

-Elena, je veux savoir. Exigea Severus d'une voix ferme. Tu es partie du jour au lendemain sans me le dire et voilà que tu reviens comme si de rien n'était.

Elle se releva rapidement et était prête à retourner à l'intérieur de la maison des Black lorsque Severus la retint par le bras.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Pourquoi reviens-tu que maintenant ? Questionna le maitre de potions.

Elle se retourna vers lui pour lui faire face et vit dans le regard de Severus de la peur, du doute mais aussi de l'incompréhension. Il n'y avait pas une seule trace de haine envers elle, même pas de colère. Il voulait juste comprendre, seulement savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il avait besoin de réponses et maintenant qu'elle était près de lui, elle ne savait quoi dire ni par où commencer.

-Parce que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi. Répondit-elle finalement.

Severus relâcha le bras de la blonde, stupéfait par la réponse d'Elena. Il avait les yeux ronds, trop surpris par l'aveu de la femme qui se tenait en face de lui.

-Tu viens ? Demanda Elena souriante tendant sa main à Severus.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, amusé par le changement soudain d'Elena. C'était une femme pleine de surprise qui passait des pleurs à la joie en une fraction de seconde. Elena est une femme intelligente et loyale, une jeune femme qu'il respectait énormément et qu'il avait appris à connaître lorsqu'elle faisait sa scolarité à Poudlard. Elena était une élève brillante, la plus brillante qu'il ait jamais enseigné et malgré les sept années qui se sont écoulées sans qu'il ne la revoie, elle n'avait du tout pas changé. Elle restait fidèle à l'Elena qu'il avait appris à connaître et à respecter à Poudlard. La jeune femme avait su gagner son amitié et maintenant qu'elle est revenue, il se demande s'il n'y avait que de l'amitié.

Lorsqu'il avait appris par Minerva qu'elle était partie terminer sa scolarité en France, il s'était effondré car elle était partie sans même lui dire, elle l'avait abandonné elle aussi. Il lui en avait voulu. Il l'avait détesté et était allé jusqu'à la haïr pendant les deux premières semaines mais après il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait la détester bien longtemps, il avait juste été déçu et trahi rien de plus.

Désormais toute cette histoire appartenait au passé car elle était revenue, elle était de retour pour lui et il voulait y croire. Il avait besoin de croire en quelque chose pour s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces et Elena lui donnait cette possibilité.

Il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison des Black.

-Vous revoilà enfin ! On attendait plus que vous pour continuer la réunion. Dit Dumbledore avec un large sourire.

Severus retourna s'asseoir à sa place et Elena fit pareil.

-Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est d'accord sur le fait qu'Harry change d'identité, je propose que l'on officialise tout ceci. Suggéra Dumbledore se levant de son siège. Severus, Elena, Harry, approchez s'il vous plaît.

Les trois interpellés s'exécutèrent et se placèrent devant le directeur. Albus marmonna quelque chose et une coupelle en argent fit son apparition dans la main droite de Dumbledore.

-J'ai besoin de votre sang pour effectuer le sort. Expliqua Albus aux trois jeunes gens en face de lui.

Severus fit apparaître une lame, se coupant légèrement le bras avec et fit couler son sang dans la coupelle en argent qu'Albus tendait devant eux. Il passa la lame à Elena qui fit la même chose que Severus et idem pour Harry.

Albus ferma les yeux et marmonna toute une litanie de sorts inconnus à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. A la fin de l'incantation, le liquide rouge prit une teinte grisâtre et il remit la coupelle à Harry.

-Tu peux boire. L'encouragea Albus.

Harry prit la coupelle dans ses mains et observa pendant un long moment le liquide avant de finalement se décider à boire.

Il sentit des picotements lui parcourir le long de son corps et laissa tomber la coupelle au sol lorsqu'il se mit à convulser. Sirius se précipita vers son filleul mais Dumbledore lui fit signe de ne pas le toucher.

Le corps entier d'Harry se mit à trembler à cause de violents spasmes, ce qui arracha des cris de douleurs à Harry. Puis au bout d'un quart d'heures, les spasmes s'arrêtèrent et l'apparence du survivant s'en trouvait changer.

Tout le monde se rapprocha d'Harry faisant ainsi un cercle autour de lui, attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits et qu'il puisse se relever.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry se releva aider par Elena qui le tenait par la taille pour qu'il puisse tenir debout. Il eut un silence pesant qui fit froncer Harry les sourcils, il était entouré de tout le monde mais se faisait dévisager de façon gênante. Comme si Dumbledore lisait dans ses pensées, il fit apparaître un miroir qu'il plaça devant Harry.

Dans la glace se reflétait un jeune homme au teint pâle, des cheveux de jais mi- longs, des yeux bleus perçant, un visage aussi fin et gracieux que celui d'Elena. Il avait une silhouette svelte et était aussi grand de taille que le professeur de potions.

-Tu es très beau. Le complimenta Elena souriante.

-Waouh ! Fut tout ce que dit Hermione surprise par le changement de son meilleur ami.

-Il ne va quand même pas rester ainsi toute sa vie ! S'insurgea Sirius avec une mine dégoûtée.

-Il restera ainsi définitivement s'il le souhaite mais le sort peut être annulé. Répondit Albus.

-S'il doit changer d'identité pour l'instant alors je suppose qu'il faudra un autre prénom qu'Harry. Déduisit Tonks.

Albus hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation.

-Que pensez-vous de Daniel ? Proposa Hermione.

-Alexander ? Proposa Molly.

-Il peut s'appeler Henry. Suggéra Tonks.

-Michael c'est pas mal. Dit Remus.

-Pourquoi pas Franck ? Soumit Arthur.

-Anthony. Offrit Sirius.

-ça suffit ! Tonna Minerva exaspérée. Ce n'est pas à vous de décider du prénom d'Harry.

La salle fut soudain silencieuse et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Minerva.

-C'est à Severus et Elena de choisir le prénom de leur fils, bien évidemment avec l'accord d'Harry. Poursuivit McGonagall.

Harry approuva les dires de son prof de métamorphose et attendit une suggestion de la part de ses nouveaux parents. Elena et Severus se regardèrent pendant un moment, comme s'ils pouvaient se parler rien que par le regard. Puis Elena sourit et regarda Harry.

-Que penses-tu de Liam ? Demanda Elena.

-J'aime bien. Admit Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est d'accord. Je suis heureux de vous présenter Liam Dumbledore Rogue. Déclara Albus souriant, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Snivellus tu as intérêt à ne pas faire de mal à Harry sinon… Débuta Sirius menaçant.

-Sinon quoi, Black ? Le coupa Severus. Cette situation ne me plait pas autant qu'à toi et si je pouvais m'en passer je le ferai mais il se trouve qu'Albus obtient toujours ce qu'il veut donc tu ferais mieux de garder tes menaces pour toi si tu ne veux pas que je te dénonce. Le prévint Severus la voix pleine de haine.

-Pourriez-vous arrêter de vous battre comme chien et chat ? Nous n'avons pas le temps pour des querelles de gosses alors comportez-vous comme des adultes ! Les engueula Minerva.

Severus et Sirius se foudroyèrent du regard avant de finalement prendre place dans leur fauteuil.

-Molly il serait préférable que vous montriez aux enfants leurs chambres et qu'Elena rentre au manoir Prince avec Harry. Conseilla Albus.

Molly et Elena comprirent que le reste de la réunion devrait se passer sans la présence des enfants et qu'elles seraient tenues au courant un peu plus tard. Les deux femmes acquiescèrent sans broncher. Harry salua ses camarades avant que ceux-ci ne montent à l'étage suivi de près par leur mère.

-Harry je t'écrirais plus tard pour savoir comment tu vas d'accord ? L'assura Sirius le serrant fort dans ses bras.

-D'accord, parrain.

Elena et Harry passèrent par la cheminée du salon pour aller au manoir de Severus.

En passant cette cheminée, Harry devenait officiellement Liam, fils de Severus Rogue et d'Elena Dumbledore, petit-fils d'Albus Dumbledore et de Minerva McGonagall. Il savait que même sous cette nouvelle identité, il n'échapperait pas au monde médiatique et que tout le monde voudra lui poser des questions quant à sa vie mais savait tout au fond de lui, qu'il y'avait quelqu'un qui serait là pour le protéger, quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait compter. Il ne connaissait pas Elena mais avait l'intime conviction que c'était quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle ne laisserait pas Severus lui faire du mal et que le maitre des potions n'oserait rien lui faire en présence de la blonde.

Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il savait qu'Elena avait un certain contrôle sur son professeur et que ce dernier se laissait faire sans protester.

Elena et Harry arrivèrent au manoir Prince et à peine posèrent-ils les pieds au sol qu'un « pop » se fit entendre laissant apparaître un elfe de maison.

-Bonsoir Miss Dumbledore. Bonsoir jeune maître. Les salua le petit elfe.

-Bonsoir Kitty. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

-Kitty est aussi heureuse de revoir Miss Elena. Dit Kitty émue de revoir la blonde.

-Kitty, je te présente Liam, mon fils et celui de Severus. Présenta Elena en passant son bras sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Le… le… votre… Maitre Severus a… vous… Bégaya l'elfe de maison surprise.

-Oui, Kitty. Severus et moi avons un enfant. Affirma Elena amusée. Nous l'avons adopté et désormais il fait partie de la famille.

-Bienvenue chez vous, jeune maître. Dit Kitty après avoir retrouvé la parole.

-Prépare une chambre pour Liam, s'il te plait. Demanda Elena.

Kitty opina de la tête et disparut en un « pop » sonore, laissant Liam et Elena dans le salon.

-Suis-moi je vais te faire visiter le manoir.

Liam suivit le guide Elena. La blonde lui montra chacune des pièces de la demeure. Le manoir Prince était vaste et richement décoré, il y'avait un grand hall dont les murs étaient recouverts de feuilles dorées et le blason familial ornait chaque pylône de la demeure ainsi quelques murs.

Les armoiries de la famille Prince étaient représentées par un phénix de feu et de glace, une couronne sur la tête entourée de fleurs de Lys.

Elena lui fit visiter le manoir comme l'aurait fait le maitre de maison, elle connaissait la demeure comme sa poche et s'y sentait apparemment à l'aise.

Elena était un mystère que Liam voulait absolument percer car il la trouvait fascinante et pétillante. Elle avait toujours le sourire et avait une voix d'ange. Il se sentait bien auprès de la blonde et pour une fois dans sa vie, il voulait croire qu'il pourrait avoir droit au bonheur, qu'il pourrait enfin avoir une maman à lui, qui l'aimerait énormément et peut-être même que si Severus faisait un effort d'être moins sarcastique et odieux avec lui, peut-être pourrait-il l'accepter comme un père de substitution.

Il connaissait désormais la raison de cette haine envers lui et espérait que son professeur de potions puisse voir qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec son père et que jamais il n'aurait pu être aussi odieux avec quelqu'un même pas avec Malefoy.

C'est avec un large sourire qu'il continua la visite du manoir aux côtés d'une Elena enjouée.


	3. Jalousie, Déception et Dispute

Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai mis à publier ce nouveau chapitre mais j'avais eu un souci avec mon pc. Enfin bref, c'est réglé et voici la suite comme promis.

Désolé pour les fautes et je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a beaucoup fait plaisir de les lire.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span> : **Jalousie, déception, dispute.**

Elena avait fait visiter le manoir Prince à Harry qui était ravi à l'idée de passer tout l'été aux côtés de la blonde. Elle était toujours souriante mais surtout très amusante. Il était vingt heures lorsqu'Elena proposa à Harry de l'accompagner à la cuisine pour faire le dîner de ce soir.

Elena avait insisté auprès de Kitty pour pouvoir faire la cuisine ce soir avec l'aide d'Harry, ce qui avait affolé l'elfe de maison qui connaissait parfaitement sa maîtresse et savait que cette dernière était une catastrophe ambulante en cuisine et s'inquiétait encore plus car elle ne savait pas si son jeune maître était aussi pire que sa mère. Craignant un grand désastre à cause de ces deux-là, Kitty préféra ne pas s'en mêler et disparut avant que sa maîtresse ne fasse exploser la cuisine comme elle faisait si souvent à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait aux fourneaux.

Harry était tout aussi inquiet que Kitty vu qu'il avait vu Elena se débrouiller en cuisine et du peu qu'il avait vu ne le rassurait guère.

A peine avaient-ils pénétré la cuisine qu'ils entendirent la voix tranchante du maître des potions provenir du salon.

« Elena ne touche à rien. » Tonna Severus marchant d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine.

« Bravo la confiance. » S'indigna-t-elle faisant la moue en voyant Severus à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Je tiens à dormir sous un toit cette nuit alors sors de ma cuisine. » Lâcha Severus d'un ton plein de sarcasme.

« Dis plutôt que je suis nulle en cuisine et que tu as peur que je fasse exploser ta maison. » S'écria Elena énervée. « J'essaie de te faire plaisir ok ? Et faut que tu trouves toujours à critiquer tout ce que je fais. »

« Il y'a des elfes pour s'occuper des repas alors pourquoi par Merlin ne les laisses-tu pas s'occuper de ça ? » Beugla Severus.

« Je t'emmerde ! » Vociféra Elena rougissante de colère.

« Je le sais. » Soupira Severus ne voulant pas continuer cette dispute et encore moins devant le fils de James Potter.

« C'est qui la salope avec qui je t'ai vu ce matin au chemin de traverse ? » L'interrogea Elena se rappelant soudainement qu'elle avait aperçu Severus ce matin au chemin de traverse en compagnie d'une jeune femme brune.

« Parce que tu m'espionnes maintenant ? » S'époumona Severus surpris.

« C'est qui ? Une de ces pétasses que tu ramènes ici ? » Hurla Elena.

« Ma vie privée ne te concerne en aucun cas. » Déclara Severus d'une voix ferme et sèche.

« Alors va la retrouver. » Cria Elena.

Elle prit le premier l'objet qui lui passa sous la main et l'envoya contre Severus qui l'esquiva à temps. Leur discussion venait encore une fois de dérailler et de prendre des proportions inattendues.

« Je te hais. » Sortit-elle en larmes.

Puis elle sortit de la cuisine en courant bousculant Severus au passage. Harry qui avait assisté à toute la scène, assis dans un coin de la cuisine au bout de la table, semblait confus par ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Apparemment Elena faisait une crise de jalousie à son professeur de potions mais pourquoi ? Vu qu'ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble à ce qu'il avait cru comprendre.

Severus qui avait repris ses esprits suivit aussitôt Elena dans sa chambre pour essayer d'arranger les choses avec elle car il savait que la blonde pouvait être une vraie tête de mule lorsqu'elle s'y mettait et qu'elle pouvait passer des jours enfermée dans sa chambre sans parler à personne et sans manger.

« Le jeune maître voudrait-il que je lui prépare quelque chose à manger ? » Demanda Kitty à Harry alors qu'elle venait à peine d'apparaître.

« Oui, s'il te plait. » Répondit Harry.

L'elfe de maison acquiesça et passa tout de suite aux fourneaux.

« Kitty ? » L'interpella Harry au bout d'un quart d'heure de silence.

« Oui jeune maître. » Répondit l'elfe toujours occupé par sa cuisson.

« Elena et… Enfin… Je veux dire est-ce que mère et euh… père ont-ils l'habitude de se disputer et de se hurler dessus pour un rien ? » Demanda Harry hésitant sur la façon dont il devait appeler Elena et Severus à partir d'aujourd'hui.

« Oh oui ! Maître Severus et maîtresse Elena se disputent tous les jours ! » S'exclama Kitty d'une voix amusée.

« Tous les jours ? » Releva Harry un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

« Oui. Vos parents ne font que ça surtout quand maîtresse Elena essaie de préparer quoi que ce soit pour maître Severus. » Affirma l'elfe.

« C'est vrai qu'il y'a plein de femmes qui viennent au manoir assez souvent ? » Questionna Harry.

« Personne ne vient ici, jeune maître. Maître Severus n'accepte que peu de gens dans son manoir, seule maîtresse Elena a le droit d'y venir comme elle veut et vous aussi désormais. » Répondit Kitty mettant la table.

Pendant ce temps, Severus qui avait suivi Elena jusque dans sa chambre essayait depuis bientôt une demi-heure d'entrer mais la blonde semblait ne pas vouloir céder et le maître des potions était prêt à redescendre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Elena en pleurs, les yeux rougis par ses larmes, le visage enclin à une tristesse profonde.

« Elena. » Souffla Severus, le cœur serré en la voyant dans un tel état.

Il tira la jeune femme par la main, l'attirant vers lui serrant ses bras autour d'elle. Dans les bras réconfortant de Severus, la blonde se remit à pleurer et se calma au bout de quelques minutes grâce aux paroles réconfortantes de son ancien professeur et ami.

« Tu avais dit que si tu arrivais un jour à guérir, je serai la seule qui aurait le droit de te toucher. » Lui rappela Elena d'une voix déçue et maussade.

« Et je tiens toujours ma parole. » Dit Severus rompant leur étreinte tout en relevant le menton d'Elena pour que leurs regards se rencontrent. « Je le répète, tu es la seule avec qui je voudrais passer cette étape-là. »

« Tu n'es pas guéri n'est-ce pas ? » Constata Elena reculant pour pouvoir mieux observer l'homme en face d'elle.

Severus se raidit aux paroles de la blonde, ne sachant quoi répondre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas posé cette question et quand il avait essayé d'oublier Lily une bonne fois pour toute, c'était comme s'il tombait une nouvelle fois amoureux d'elle et que ses sentiments pour elle se retrouvait amplifier. Il avait voulu oublier la rousse et la douleur béante qui se trouvait dans sa poitrine semblait s'amoindrir lorsqu'Elena avait été à ses côtés et aujourd'hui encore il pouvait sentir qu'il avait moins mal lorsqu'elle était là mais la douleur demeurait toujours présente.

A ce long silence, Elena comprit qu'elle avait déjà la réponse à sa question. Il n'était toujours pas guéri et ne guérirait certainement jamais de ce mal. Elle était justement partie parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte que ses sentiments envers Severus ne serait jamais partagé et refusait de souffrir tout comme lui parce que la personne qu'elle aime en aime une autre, qui plus est une femme morte depuis des années. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec Lily et l'avait compris la première fois qu'elle avait vu Severus effectuer un patronus et qu'elle avait appris toute son histoire mais elle avait espéré qu'un jour il lui laisserait une chance de lui montrer combien elle l'aimait et qu'elle était prête à tout supporter du moment qu'il voulait bien essayer quelque chose avec elle.

« Je suis désolé. » S'excusa Severus sachant pertinemment qu'il blessait sa seule amie.

« Je sais. » Pantela Elena. « Bonne nuit, Sev. »

Elena rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte au nez à Severus qui était resté figer sur place, le regard braqué sur la porte close. Harry qui était monté une fois son repas terminé avait surpris malgré lui la conversation qui avait été échangée entre Elena et Severus. Il eut de la peine pour la blonde car ça se voyait qu'elle tenait énormément à son professeur de potions et s'il la connaissait, il pourrait croire qu'elle était amoureuse du professeur de potions depuis des années mais malheureusement pour elle, il était amoureux de Lily Evans-Potter, sa mère.

Il ne savait pas pour qui il était le plus peiné. Pour Elena qui souffrait de ne pas être aimée en retour ? Ou de son professeur et accessoirement son père qui malgré les années était toujours aussi amoureux de sa mère alors que celle-ci était morte et que même si elle avait été vivante, elle serait à jamais restée une Potter vu qu'elle avait épousé James.

Severus sortit de sa semi-léthargie et se dirigea d'un pas morose vers sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Harry sursauta en entendant le claquement de la porte et marmonna des jurons sous sa barbe avant d'aller se coucher lui-aussi. Visiblement, l'été au manoir Prince n'allait pas être de tout repos avec ces deux-là.

Le lendemain matin, Severus fut le premier à se lever et se dirigea vers la salle à manger déjà prêt, habillé de ses robes noires pour prendre le petit-déjeuner qui était déjà servi. Ses elfes de maison avaient pour ordre de préparer le petit-déjeuner à cinq heures trente précises pour qu'il soit prêt à sept heures du matin. Il se servit une tasse de café et y mit un peu de sucre avant de se pencher sur la gazette des sorciers. Il ne fut même pas surpris lorsqu'il vit ce qui était écrit en première page du journal. Il fut vite rejoint par Liam et Elena qui semblaient s'être retrouvé dans le couloir et étaient toujours habillés en vêtements de nuit. Harry portait un pyjama aux couleurs de Gryffondor et Elena une robe de nuit mauve.

« Bonjour. » Le salua Liam.

« Père. » Ajouta Severus sarcastique. « Il faudra que vous changiez vos habitudes si vous ne voulez pas être démasqué à la minute.»

« Oui, père. » Grimaça Harry en utilisant ce mot.

Elena s'assit auprès de son fils, ignorant Severus qui avait désormais le regard posé sur elle. N'y prêtant pas attention, elle fit quelques tartines à Liam et lui plaça un verre de lait et un verre de jus d'orange devant lui.

« Tu as besoin de vitamines et de calcium pour bien grandir. » Dit Elena souriant à son fils.

Liam hocha la tête ne sachant quoi répondre à sa nouvelle mère. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui accorde un peu d'attention et encore moins qu'on se préoccupe de ce qu'il devait manger. Tout ceci était nouveau pour lui et ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir s'y habituer surtout si Severus le regardait avec un regard assassin.

« La nouvelle s'est déjà répandue dans tout le pays. » Dit Severus posant le journal devant Elena.

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son café et les posa sur la gazette des sorciers.

_**Liam Dumbledore Rogue, petit-fils du grand Albus Dumbledore.**_

_Tout récemment nous venons d'apprendre qu'Albus Dumbledore, grand sorcier de la communauté magique aurait une fille appelée Elena Dumbledore et ce n'est pas tout, cette dernière serait également la fille de Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard et professeur de Métamorphose. Qui aurait cru que ce vieil homme puisse avoir fondé une famille ? Et pourquoi notre communauté n'était-elle pas au courant d'une telle information ? _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, Elena Dumbledore aurait mis au monde un enfant nommé Liam Dumbledore Rogue âgé de quatorze ans, fils du professeur de potions de Poudlard, maître dans sa discipline et également ex-mangemort. _

_Toute la communauté magique espère que le petit-fils d'Albus Dumbledore se joindra à la guerre qui nous oppose aux partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui et qu'il aidera le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu dans cette guerre car avec Albus Dumbledore comme grand-père, nous ne pouvons attendre de lui qu'une grande aide qui nous serait extrêmement bénéfique pour éradiquer ce mal. _

_Désormais, attendez-vous à attendre parler de cet enfant qui pourrait faire pencher la guerre en notre faveur. _

« Comment peuvent-ils envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que Liam se joindra à cette guerre ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! » S'emporta Elena jetant le journal sur la table.

« C'est le petit-fils d'Albus Dumbledore. Ils s'attendent à ce qu'il prenne part à cette guerre et s'imaginent qu'avec un grand-père pareil, il ne peut qu'être puissant. » Expliqua Severus d'une voix morne.

« A quoi pensait papa en révélant une telle chose ? Il met la vie de Liam en danger de cette façon et la tienne par la même occasion. » S'énerva Elena.

« Albus ne fait jamais quelque chose sans y avoir pensé au préalable. » Dit Severus.

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? La vie de ton fils est en danger ! Voldemort saura que tu l'as trahi et voudra te faire exécuter ! » S'égosilla Elena.

« Ce n'est pas mon _fils_. » Protesta vivement Severus en crachant le mot « fils » avec dégoût.

« Oh que c'est ton fils et en tant que père tu te dois de le protéger. » Hurla Elena en colère.

« Il m'a été imposé. » Tonna Severus.

« Au lieu de passer ton temps à vivre dans le passé, vis plutôt le présent et mets tes préjugés de côté. » Conseilla la blonde.

« Je ne vis pas dans le passé. » Contesta Severus.

« Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous accorder une chance ? » Répliqua Elena haussant un sourcil.

« Cette conversation est terminée. » Déclara Severus se levant de table.

« Reste là ! » Exigea Elena se levant elle aussi.

Elena et Severus se fusillèrent du regard tandis que Liam les regardaient faire avec un sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un tenir tête à son professeur de potions et attendait de voir la personne qui cèderait en premier entre son père et sa mère.

Soudain, un « pop » retentit dans la salle à manger, laissant apparaître Kitty.

« Maître Severus, Monsieur et Madame Malefoy ainsi que leur fils vous attendent dans le salon privé. » Informa Kitty.

En entendant le nom des Malefoy, Liam blêmit aussitôt. Ils étaient là dans le manoir Prince et Liam n'avait aucune envie de les voir surtout pas Drago Malefoy, son ennemi juré.

Severus reprit un visage impassible et se redressa bien droit, le regard toujours braqué sur Elena.

« J'arrive. » Dit Severus à l'elfe de maison.

Kitty acquiesça et disparut dans un « pop » laissant ses maîtres régler leur énième conflit, sachant très bien que la journée n'était pas terminée et que les disputes allaient continuer jusqu'au soir.

« Va te changer, nous avons des invités. » Ordonna Severus à Liam sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune désobéissance.

Liam quitta la table et monta dans sa chambre à contrecœur, n'ayant aucune envie de faire la connaissance des Malefoy.

« Tu ne comptes pas accueillir nos invités habillée de cette façon ! » S'exclama Severus.

« Depuis quand fais-tu attention à ce que je porte ? » Rétorqua Elena.

« Ce n'est pas le moment Elena. J'ai des invités qui m'attendent et ce serait impoli de ma part de les faire patienter une minute de plus. » Souffla Severus lassé de cette dispute.

« Alors qu'attends-tu pour les rejoindre ? » Demanda Elena.

« Que tu montes toi aussi te changer et que tu te joignes à nous car je suppose qu'ils sont là pour faire ta connaissance et celle de Liam. » Répondit Severus.

« J'avais compris, je ne suis pas une idiote. »

« J'y vais. » Dit le maître des potions.

Severus laissa Elena dans la salle à manger pour aller rejoindre ses invités qui l'attendaient patiemment dans la pièce d'à côté.


End file.
